<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>need me now by kimaracretak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275573">need me now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak'>kimaracretak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I thought I deserved a normal life</em>, Spencer might have said, except - she needs this.</p><p>[ Spencer, becoming A. ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Hastings/Mona Vanderwaal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>need me now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts">firstlovelatespring</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You are a siren in my dark<br/>You need me now like I've needed you from the start<br/>I will protect you from yourself<br/>IAMX, '<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqL0zENANbI">Stalker</a>'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This -" Spencer's breath catches as Mona's teeth close against the skin of her inner thigh - "Is your - this is your fucking hideout?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Mona says, smug grin curving against the bitemark. "You like?"</p><p>Spencer curls her fingers into the bedsheets, the silk slippery against her sweaty palms. It's still better than grabbing Mona's hair - she can't bear the thought of encouraging her, although the thought of getting all that perfect hair in her fist and <em>pulling</em> sends a thrill through her whole body.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, you like," Mona murmurs, her fingers dragging rough through the wetness between Spencer's legs, and - fuck, she hates how good Mona is at this. How much she's looking forward to flipping them over and seeing how Mona tastes, blood or gunpowder or expensive perfume, and her mouth's already watering at the thought. "You haven't even seen the clothes yet. Or the wine."</p><p>"Wonder why." Spencer shifts, feels the skirt Mona had given her bunched up around her waist. She's hyperaware of every thread of fabric against her bare skin, every brush of Mona's hair over her thighs. "This feels -" Spencer shuts her eyes, tries to breathe more deeply, and it doesn't help her focus at all. "This feels like a bribe."</p><p>Mona's fingers slide back over her, dip inside, and Spencer's legs snap shut. "Don't be crass while I'm fucking you," she says. "Honestly, Spence, it's the least you deserve."</p><p><em>I thought I deserved a normal life</em>, Spencer might have said, except - she needs this. Needs Mona to trust her, to believe she wants to be A., even, in the end, needs Mona to pay for everything she's done - </p><p>But she needs this, too: Mona's mouth between her legs, her own fingers pinching Mona's nipples into tight hard peaks.</p><p>And she's never felt more powerful.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>